KCER-TV
KCER-TV is a commercial-free independent television station in Benton, Arkansas and broadcasts on channel 42. It is owned by KCER Media which also owns KWAB-TV along with CER2 Digital Networks, CER2 HD and KCER Magazine, and offers a all-video game format with all of the live programming being broadcast on a sustaining basis unlike local news and sportscasts on other Benton stations including up-to-the-minute updates, interviews, live reports, play-by-play, phone-ins, high scores, features, whiparound/live coverage, analysis, and roundtable discussions of arcade/video games that is exclusively to KCER-TV. Originally the station was independent until 1986, affiliated with Fox until 1997, UPN until 2006, MyNetworkTV until 2008, and for a short time, ABN until April 27th, 2015 when that network moved to KSPA-TV and KCER's new sister station KCEZ-TV (channel 53) as the US TV shakedown began. August 1979-March 1987 KCER 42 The Choice Is Yours ID.png|"The Choice Is Yours" ID, 1979 News 42.png|News open in August 17, 1985 KCER ID 1984.png|A Station ID in 1984. Sleep Time.png|Opening of 42's Sleep Time, a block aired in midnight's of Wednesday, in 1986. Coming UP KCER.png|A Coming Up promo, announcing Jeopardy!. NEWS 1982.png|News open in January 11, 1982. During the Field Communications years, it was sold to Metromedia in 1983. In 1986, it became an affiliate of the Fox Broadcasting Company and was sold to Fox Television Stations Group. March 1987-June 1993 KCER News 1989.png|News open in October 22, 1989. News 1988.png|News open in May 4, 1988. June 1993-September 1995 Classic daytime and syndicated episodes of The Merv Griffin Show, Dance Fever, Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! were added in 1993, but lasted until 2001. September 1995-July 1997 July 1997-October 2002 Jonhson.png|Johnson and Friends promo in... In 1997, UPN moved from KEFL-TV to KCER-TV. October 2002-August 2004 August 2004-September 2006 September 2006-December 2008 In September 2006, KCER switched from UPN to MyNetworkTV. December 2008-March 2011 In 2008, it reverted to being a independent station. March 2011-February 2013 In 2012, Wheel of Fortune and Jeopardy! were removed from KCER, The Simpsons and Futurama was instead. Picture11.png|Variant used on CER2 (KCER-DT2) Picture12.png|Variant used on KCER Now (KCER-DT3) Picture13.png|Variant used on Johnson & Friends 24/7 (KCER-DT4) Picture14.png|Variant used on KCER Kids Channel (KCER-DT5) KCER Box Office.png|Variant used on KCER Box Office (KCER-DT6) February 2013-January 2014; January 2014-April 2015 (secondary); Mid-April 2015-present (secondary) Same as the previous logo, but the rounded rectangle is removed. In mid-April, KCER reverts back to independent status, sending ABN to KSPA-TV (channel 30), thus ending the U.S. TV shakeup which stations returned to normal. cer2 2013.png|CER2 (KCER-DT2) The new slogan is Double Fun. KCERNOW.png|42.3 Now (KCER-DT3) KCERDT4.png|KCER Johnson and Friends DT4 (KCER-DT4) KCEKIDS.png|KCER Kids Channel (KCER-DT5), with a three-dimensional style. 42 BOXOFFICE.png|KCER Box Office (KCER-DT6) KCER Futurama Promo.png|Futurama Promo in March 2013 KCER Coming Up Next in 2013.jpg|KCER Coming Up Bumper in April 2013 ONLY42KCER.png|Slogan in 2013. KCER Only 42 ID 2014.png|Slogan in 2014. January 2014-April 2015 (primary), Mid-April 2015-present (primary) In 2014, KCER-TV (along with the 9-channel KCER Satellite Network) begin to offer a standardized new look and logo along with new graphics and music. On August 1, 2014, KCER-TV's signal was uplinked via a satellite to all 50 states, upgrading KCER-TV from a small station in Benton to a nationwide superstation serving the whole of the United States of America. Also, this logo has still used on KCER Media. April 2015 In April 2015, KCER temporary switched from a independent to ABN during the one week short-lived US TV shakeup. Category:Fictional Television stations Category:Fictional superstations Category:KCER-TV